


FETISH S - THE TASTE OF YOU

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WROTE IN 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	FETISH S - THE TASTE OF YOU

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2009

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE TASTE OF YOU

Jiraiya was bored, not just bored... no, really bored. The kinochi just hadn’t been very ‘entertaining’ lately, Jiraiya felt like he’s seen it all before... he needed something new, something fresh to inspire him. So here he sat at Ichiraku’s Ramen just gazing out at the milling villagers hoping for inspiration.

Jiraiya’s eyes landed on Rock Lee and Tenten... young love? Hmm... No, over done... Jiraiya’s eyes drifted to the silent stoic young man that followed a few steps away as if to put a separation between his former teammates and himself... Such a quiet reserved young man... pretty enough to be a girl, and yet his body was all male. Jiraiya’s eyes roamed over Neji's body meticulously... very nice. Hard and lean, muscular without being bulky... Jiraiya couldn’t help but wonder if there was some young lady that made this reserved man cry out in passion. Suddenly Jiraiya had an idea, he smiled wickedly, he just found his ‘inspiration’. 

'The young man gazed with longing upon his female teammate, the loneliness shining in his eyes even as his body heated in passion...' Yes, all he had to do is follow Neji around for a while and see who caught his eye.

Jiraiya spent the rest of the day following Neji as he trained, ran errands and shopped for groceries by the end of the day Jiraiya had given up hope... the young man hadn’t even looked at any of the beautiful kinochis that had greeted him throughout the day... could he really be that withdrawn that he didn’t wish companionship?

Jiraiya trailed Neji back to his apartment and just as Jiraiya was ready to give up he saw something that sparked his attention. Neji had made a meal... and set out two plates... Jiraiya moved closer hopping up in a tree to sit and watch... perhaps this hadn’t been a total waste of time...

Neji walked into his bedroom slowly striping off his clothes and Jiraiya’s breath caught... his body was even more seductive than Jiraiya had pictured, the fine bones accented by lean muscles that bunched and flexed as he moved but what caught Jiraiya’s attention was the perfect round curve of Neji’s ass. Jiraiya gave a soft groan and shifted his now painfully aroused cock to a more comfortable position, his breath caught in anticipation waiting for Neji to turn around but to Jiraiya’s great disappointment Neji just walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Jiraiya took a deep shaky breath... the young man’s unanticipated ‘show’ had turned this quickly from research to lust. Jiraiya moved closer then couldn’t resist hoping in the window... just a peek, he wouldn’t stay for more than a minute Jiraiya crept towards the bathroom door wondering who the ‘lucky’ lady was... and whether he could get lucky enough to have Neji neglect to close the curtains while they fucked. Jiraiya glanced at the table picturing them feeding each other perhaps tasting the food on each other’s lips as they kissed... 

Jiraiya cracked the bathroom door open slightly, and then a bit more, looking at the empty shower in confusion.

“Were you looking for something?”

Jiraiya flinched, and turned around slowly a sheepish smile on his face as he tried to come up with an excuse, but what Jiraiya saw when he turned made all thoughts disappear and his mouth parted in a lustful pant. 

Neji stood right behind Jiraiya looking at him with a ‘unconsciously’ sensual look, his hair was loose falling softly around his face. Jiraiya was speechless... and as he tore his eyes away from Neji’s mesmerizing gaze Jiraiya realized that not only was Neji still nude but he was aroused as well.

Jiraiya swallowed hard trying to get his lust-addled brain to come up with something... anything to say. 

“You don’t have anything to say?” Neji’s low voice purred, moving closer. “I could feel your eyes on me all day... and all I could do was picture how it would feel for your hands to touch me...”

This couldn’t be happening!

“Neji... I didn’t mean to intrude... I really should leave before your date arrives.” Jiraiya drew a deep breath and tried to pretend Neji hadn’t just caught him breaking in to ogle his nude body.

Neji’s lips curved in an almost predatory smirk, “Oh no one is coming... except you.”

Jiraiya stood stunned, Neji had not only known he was being followed, not too great a feat since Jiraiya wasn’t going to any great lengths to disguise the fact he was following Neji... but he’d also planned for this... lured Jiraiya in!

Jiraiya chuckled, suddenly very impressed. “You are a surprising young man.” 

Neji gave Jiraiya a curious look then bold replied, “Can I take that as a yes to staying for...” Neji’s eyes darkened giving him a sultry look. “A bite to eat?”

Jiraiya was sure he knew where this was headed and in spite of being a renowned pervert Jiraiya still wasn’t sure he should be doing this. Oh he wanted to... and there was no doubt looking at Neji’s aroused state that he wanted to but... the age difference was so great... the way Neji was behaving was in no way innocent or naive... and it had been a while since he’d spent time with a young male... his mind made up Jiraiya nodded and smirked, “Yes I do believe I could stay for a bite.”

Neji gave a provocative smile and walked slowly by Jiraiya barely brushing against him, Jiraiya’s cock jumped and hardened further. Jiraiya was greatly enjoying Neji’s ‘seduction’. Neji turned and, noticing he’d gotten the reaction he’d desired from Jiraiya, smugly directed. “Shall we go to my room I thought it might be more comfortable to ‘eat’ in there...

Jiraiya’s eyes sparkled in humor, “Yes that is very kind of you to think of my comfort.” Neji lead the way in and Jiraiya saw a small table beside a towel-covered bed... 

Jiraiya hadn’t noticed the items Neji had been buying on his shopping trip... it hadn’t seemed important but as Neji lead him into the bedroom his ‘shopping’ took on an importance that Jiraiya had missed. 

Jiraiya saw all the ‘usual’ sex play foods as well as a few that Jiraiya had to admit were very inventive... no Neji wasn’t naive, it was clear he’d played this way before. Jiraiya’s amusement grew... now he’d play with the master...

“Perhaps you’d like to get more comfortable?” Neji asked handing Jiraiya a light silk kimono.

Jiraiya nodded his eyes twinkling in mirth. “Very kind of you.”

Jiraiya set the kimono on the edge of the bed and looking in Neji’s eyes he unfastened and removed his robes, then his shirt. Neji’s eyes had darkened to almost a charcoal gray and his eyes were glued to the hard muscles of Jiraiya’s chest, his aloof mocking manner had given way to soft pants of lust through moist soft parted lips.

Jiraiya drew his pants off watching Neji’s reaction half in amusement and half in analyzation... he was going to have to sketch this up after they’d finished, the wonder and raw lust on the pale young man’s face was inspirational.

Neji’s eyes widened slightly as Jiraiya’s semi erect cock was revealed, then to Jiraiya’s delight Neji almost drooled before he caught himself and drew a deep ragged breath tearing his eyes off the impressive organ with difficulty. Neji’s cheeks had taken on a soft flush and Jiraiya could see the rapid drum of his pulse though the tender skin along his throat.

Jiraiya could see it was time for him to take the lead, disregarding the robe Jiraiya walked over to stand before Neji. Jiraiya gently cupped Neji’s head and lowered his mouth to taste Neji’s lips with a soft kiss that deepened as Jiraiya pushed and Neji eagerly responded. Jiraiya masterfully kissed Neji until he was whimpering in need, then broke it and purred, “Shall we get more comfortable?”

Neji’s nodded wordlessly and allowed Jiraiya to guide him onto the bed on his back, bent his knees and spread his legs. Jiraiya traced a finger down the pale flesh laid out before him and lowered his lips to suck Neji’s hip bone even as his fingers closed around a small creamer of warm chocolate syrup... warm... Jiraiya approved. 

Jiraiya lifted his mouth from Neji’s body and reached over to take an ice cube in his mouth... he could see Neji expected him to place his cold mouth on his body but Jiraiya could do so much better than that... Jiraiya picked up the creamer of chocolate and fed a spike of chakra into it heating it to a very warm temperature... shocking but not uncomfortable, Neji gasped as Jiraiya drizzled it down the base of Neji’s cock.

Neji could feel the warm thick fluid trailing slowly down his balls and then over the sensitive outer rim of his hole... the tease was nearly unbearable but when Jiraiya gave him a knowing smirk and lowered his head... Neji was unprepared for the intensity of the feeling as Jiraiya’s cold tongue followed the path of the warm liquid with wide icy laps of his tongue. Neji cried out, only Jiraiya hand on his hip keeping him from bowing up out the bed at the intensity of the cold after the heated liquid.

As Jiraiya’s cold tongue lapped the puckered entrance to Neji’s body he nearly wept, his eyes closing and head tossing at the incredible feel of Jiraiya’s knowing strokes of his tongue.

Jiraiya was stunned by the depth of Neji’s reaction and delighted by the sensitivity of his skin... this young man was a treasure and one Jiraiya fully intended on exploring extensively. Neji’s mewls and whimpers were some of the most erotic sounds Jiraiya had heard in his lifetime.

Jiraiya slipped up and taking a peach half from the table brushed the velvety skin over Neji’s nipples then up the sensitive stretch of his neck. Jiraiya looked into the entrancing young man’s eyes as he traced the slick damp cut side around Neji’s lips then leaned down to taste them with light strokes of his tongue that made Neji’s arch up chasing his mouth with his own trying to deepen the kiss. Jiraiya chuckled, and relented kissing him deeply then placing the peach on the table moving back down between Neji’s legs.

Jiraiya smiled as he picked up a cold melon cube, then rubbed the frigid fruit over Neji’s sensitive hole followed by Jiraiya’s warm mouth. Neji had had people lick his ass but what Jiraiya was doing was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Jiraiya sucked on the tender flesh of his hole, slid the melon cube over the relaxing flesh then flicked the hypersensitive flesh with his tongue.

Neji whimpered urgently, he wanted more. Jiraiya set the melon aside and fucked Neji’s hole with his tongue until Neji was mewling desperately... then Jiraiya curved the tip of his tongue licked his way out. Neji cock jumped and his breath caught at the amazing sensation even as Jiraiya plunged his tongue in again curled his tongue and slowly licked his way out. Neji was whining and shivering his body so aroused he felt like his whole body was vibrating with it, quivering at the intensity. 

Jiraiya felt a rush of pleasure at Neji’s needy mews and his cock throbbed. It was time to move to the next step, Neji was loose enough he wouldn’t hurt him and desperate with desire. Jiraiya sprayed the whip cream over his own cock and slid it into Neji’s body. 

Neji gasped, the feeling was strange... cool but not cold and as the cream melted he could feel the tickle of it leaking from his hole with every slow stroke of Jiraiya’s cock. Jiraiya paused and dipped a finger down to catch an escaping drop on his finger; his eyes met Neji’s as he sucked the liquid from his finger. Neji’s breath caught, it was so erotic! 

Jiraiya withdrew and slipped down between Neji’s legs, his mouth covered and sucked at Neji’s puckered hole. Neji mewled and thrashed his hands clenching the towels and bed sheets tightly. It felt so good that it was hard to do anything but whine and pant, just when Neji didn’t think he could take any more Jiraiya’s mouth left the area. Neji drew a ragged breath his hair was plastered to his face with sweat and his whole body tingled in awareness of Jiraiya’s.

Neji gasped loudly and arched as Jiraiya pushed an ice cube then another in to his body... it was so cold! Neji looked up at Jiraiya with wide shocked eyes. Jiraiya chuckled and drizzled his cock in caramel then slowly pushed into Neji’s body once more.

Jiraiya moaned “Kami! Neji your bodies so hot!” Jiraiya could feel the head of his cock hitting the ice with every pump of his hips as the heated grasp of Neji’s tight body stroked his cock, then the bump of cold, the tight heat, bump of cold... it was incredible! Ice was one of his favorite items to play with, as the ice rapidly melted cool water tricked out of Neji’s body and dampened Jiraiya’s balls. 

Jiraiya withdrew again lowering his hot mouth to suck the cold caramel and slightly bitter taste of Neji into his mouth, sucking firmly and tracing the relaxed ring of muscles with his tongue. 

Neji was arching and wailing in need, Jiraiya took ‘pity’ on him and moved up over him once more. Jiraiya drizzled warm chocolate on his cock and thrust into Neji once more, fucking Neji firmly until Neji’s whole body stiffened on the edge of his orgasm. Then Jiraiya withdrew partly, skillfully angled his hips and thrust hard and deep right into Neji’s prostate.

Neji screamed, his body arching and thrashing as his orgasm seized him, wailing as he grasped Jiraiya tightly to his body. Jiraiya smiled softly and placed tender kisses along Neji’s throat as Neji’s body slowly calmed.

Jiraiya shifted his hips removing his cock from Neji’s body and slipping down so his face was over Neji’s cum splattered stomach. Jiraiya smirked up at Neji and Neji’s eyes widened as Jiraiya grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed some on Neji’s stomach and sated cock... then began slowly lapping it off. By the time Jiraiya had Neji’s stomach ‘clean’ Neji’s cock was hard and ready once more. Jiraiya lowered his mouth to Neji’s puckered entrance and licked the chocolate from it, sliding his tongue deep into Neji’s body to gather the sweet treat.

Neji was quickly brought to a fevered state once more as Jiraiya ‘painted’ wide stripes of honey over his balls and sucked them clean before moving slowly up Neji’s cock dripping honey and sucking it off all along the shaft to the sensitive head. Neji’s cock had beaded with precum and Jiraiya looked up at Neji as he purred, “Of all the fluids this...” Jiraiya stuck out his tongue and gathered the slick fluid drawing it back into his mouth. “Is my favorite.”

Neji’s soft whimpers and shivers said what he could not, Neji was close... he wouldn’t last much longer. Jiraiya took Neji’s cock into his mouth sliding it easily down his throat to the base, then back to the tip several times while sucking firmly, milking it with his mouth as Jiraiya’s honey coated finger slipped into Neji’s body and caressed his prostate. Neji wailed in ecstasy his body bowing and his ass clenching and spasming around Jiraiya’s finger as he shot his cum down Jiraiya’s throat.

Jiraiya let Neji’s sated cock slip from his mouth and slipped his finger from Neji’s body immediately slipping down to feather his tongue over the caramel coated hole. Neji’s exhausted whimper drew a chuckle from Jiraiya and his mouth moved away.

Jiraiya slipped up to cradle Neji to his side as Neji’s muscles continued to quiver from over stimulation and he closed his eyes tiredly. Jiraiya smiled fondly down at him, and stroked his damp hair away from his face. Then slipped from the bed, walked into the bathroom, started the shower, returned and picked Neji up.

Neji opened his eyes and looked up at Jiraiya curiously, Jiraiya smiled, “I don’t think it would be very comfortable for you to sleep this way.” As Jiraiya spoke he’d walked into the bathroom with Neji and set him on his feet in the shower then began to wash him.

The showers spray, and Jiraiya’s hands caressing his intimate areas, soon had Neji wide-awake. It wasn’t until then Neji realized Jiraiya was still very much erect. Neji’s fingers feathered over the hard flesh, caressing it and drawing pleasured moans from Jiraiya.

Neji glanced up into Jiraiya’s eyes coyly, “I don’t think we’re done yet...”

Jiraiya laughed. “They don’t call me a perv for nothing...”

“I wouldn’t say perv... I’d say amazing.” Neji purred molding his body to Jiraiya’s and drawing Jiraiya's head down for a deep passionate kiss. “Would you like to eat first?”

“Mmmm... I’d like to eat... but only things I can rub on you...” Jiraiya murmured his mouth moving down to Neji’s throat. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya allowed Neji to lead him into the kitchen, they hadn’t bothered to do more than pat dry... there was no need Jiraiya could see Neji had gotten his ‘second wind’ and wanted to play some more... and that suited Jiraiya perfectly.

Jiraiya eyed the table and gave an approving smirk, the perfect height! Jiraiya guided Neji over to the table. “Mmmm... You offered me something to eat?” Jiraiya coaxed Neji to ‘lay down’ his chest on the table. “I know just what I want...” Jiraiya purred.

Jiraiya had bent Neji forward over the table his chest rested on it as his ass remained raised in the air, it made Neji feel so naughty... so wanton! Neji whimpered in a wordless plea he needed something, anything, to touch him! Just being around Jiraiya was a tease... Jiraiya’s knowing smiles and the wicked glitter in his eyes made Neji want to beg Jiraiya to be fucked until he couldn’t walk!

Neji didn’t have to wait for long. Jiraiya found one of the items he’d seen Neji pick up while shopping and walked back to the table with a smug grin. Neji’s eyes widened as he recognized the pint of ice cream he’d bought! 

Jiraiya dropped a spoonful of ice cream on the area right above Neji’s tailbone... Neji could feel the cold slick fluid trickle down between the cheeks of his ass and caught his breath sharply as the quickly warming liquid slid down over his hole like the feather light stroke of a damp finger, his muscles eagerly loosening at the tease.

“Ah Jiraiya!” Neji mewed and whimpered, as Jiraiya’s finger slowly followed the sticky trail down to Neji’s eager entrance... but Jiraiya’s finger didn’t slip in just traced lightly over it as Neji moaned urgently. 

Jiraiya chuckled softly and leaned down over Neji, Neji felt the drop of another spoonful of ice cream drop just below where the first had landed. Jiraiya’s body lightly covered his, their combined heat melting the ice cream quickly and the cool liquid flowed down the curve and between the cheeks of Neji’s ass. Jiraiya rubbed his cock along the damp crease, bucking softly and stroking his cock along it as his mouth came down on the back of Neji’s neck.

Neji cried out in surprise at Jiraiya’s cold mouth. Jiraiya had been holding a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. It was amazing how the cold stroke of his tongue as his mouth sucked the base of Neji’s neck made the buck of Jiraiya’s hips against Neji’s slick ass so much more taunting!

Neji panted and pressed back into Jiraiya’s strokes. Kami how he wanted that amazing cock in him once more! Jiraiya rose off of Neji and Neji whimpered at the loss, then he felt Jiraiya’s hands cup and part the cheeks of his ass and the feel of Jiraiya’s cold tongue... but it wasn’t just his tongue! Jiraiya was sticking tonguefulls of ice cream into his body! 

Neji’s cock jumped and he mewled desperately, the icy cold glops melting and trailing down his thighs. Jiraiya rose to his feet and slowly push his cock into Neji’s body... Neji could feel the soft cold ice cream being pushed deep into his body, making Jiraiya’s cock slick as it quickly melted. Jiraiya was making deep moans of appreciation as his cock slowly worked it’s way in and out of Neji’s body, sliding deeper each time until Neji could feel the sticky slap of Jiraiya’s balls hitting his ass with every pump of Jiraiya’s hips.

Jiraiya’s hand cupped Neji’s cock and his thumb circled the head as he slowly fucked Neji. Neji was soon begging loudly “Please Jiraiya, ah! I need it! Please hard! Fuck me hard!”

Jiraiya complied, his huge cock slamming deeper and harder as Neji’s body slowly tightened around it as he neared his climax. Jiraiya’s thumb continued to circle and tap lightly on the head of Neji’s cock as he fucked him. 

“Yes fuck me! Fuck me Jiraiya fill me with your cum!” Neji wailed his shameless loud passionate cries were so arousing coming from the usually quiet reserved nin’s lips. It teased Jiraiya and he found himself nearing his orgasm. 

Jiraiya withdrew, quickly sat and took Neji setting him on his lap Jiraiya’s cock deep in him once more. Jiraiya wanted to see Neji’s face, Jiraiya returned to bucking his hips hard into the young man as he watched the ecstasy on Neji’s face. Neji’s moans and wails as he rode Jiraiya, meeting his strokes, the almost primal lust on his face was more than enough to send Jiraiya over but he held back.

Jiraiya’s hands cupped around Neji’s lower back as Neji arched back increasing the friction of their bodies and guiding Jiraiya’s thrusts directly into his prostate. Neji cried out, his body spasming as his muscles contracted powerfully around Jiraiya’s cock and drew Jiraiya over. Jiraiya ecstatic moans as he came joined Neji’s continuing whimpers as his body continued rhythmically clenching around Jiraiya’s cock through the last of his orgasm.

Kami! Jiraiya panted, he hadn’t had such a responsive enthusiastic lover in quite some time... and he was enjoying it immensely!

Neji sat up molding himself against Jiraiya’s chest and giving a pleased smile. “This is the most enjoyable ‘meal’ I’ve had in a long time.”

Jiraiya laughed.

“But I think I’m not getting to taste any of these treats on you... and I want to fuck you.” Neji stated boldly, his lips curved as he waited for a reply. Neji didn’t think there was much chance of Jiraiya allowing him to fuck him but... nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“I’m semi...” Jiraiya sat back placing his hands behind his head and smiling enigmatically. “Tempt me... perhaps you’ll get your way.” 

Neji’s eyes lit with excitement and his mind scrambled to come up with something that would surprise his more experienced partner, his heart racing. 

Jiraiya seriously doubted Neji could surprise him with something new but it was fun watching him think and his efforts wouldn’t be in vain either way... Jiraiya fully intended on allowing his young lover to fuck him... but there was no reason to let him know that... Jiraiya chuckled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sitophilia: Arousal by the use of food for sexual purposes


End file.
